


Golden Hour

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Murder Kink, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: This time, Eve did it perfectly.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



Yellow light filtered through dirty windows. It was that time of day when everything was warm and all was still. Villanelle could feel the lazy heat on her skin. She could breathe in the moment, hold it there, stopping time. But Villanelle turned at muffled footsteps. Eve, hair a wild halo. 

Eve stopped just before their lips touched. Villanelle felt the knife sliding into her neck, then the jerk sideways, severing both carotid and jugular neatly. Perfect, beautiful. When blood welled from Villanele's lips, Eve kissed her. 

Then she woke, and the copper tang and scent of Eve's shampoo faded.


End file.
